


Fudge Fiasco

by castiels_angel



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Scat, bloated, gassy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: He farted multiple times, then groaned. “will you bring me my phone?” He asked. “I’m going to be in here a while.”
Kudos: 5





	Fudge Fiasco

“I ate way too much of that fudge,” my husband announced, emitting a small burp. “You did a great job.” I had made a huge batch of chocolate and peanut butter striped fudge and we had devoured it following a dinner of shrimp Alfredo.  
“Thank you, honey.” I heard his breath hitch as he burped again, his belly giving the slightest jiggle.  
He shook his head, with a muttered “excuse me”. “I think I actually overdid it this time.” He pressed his hand to his stomach, as if the pressure felt nice.  
“The fudge is really rich. I wouldn’t be surprised,” I replied, watching him start to squirm in his seat.  
“You’re probably going to hate me but-“ he said, then ripped a short, stinky fart. “Ohh yeah. That one wanted out.” I knew he only got gassy whenever his stomach was stuffed, so I understood.  
“Take your shirt off,” I pleaded, straddling his lap. He complied and my hands drifted to his abdomen immediately. “How do you feel?”  
“Big and bloated,” came the honest reply. “I need you to rub my belly, baby.” I obliged, but after a few minutes, he tensed up. “I’ll be right back.” He headed for the bathroom and I heard him shut the door and quickly sit on the toilet seat. He farted multiple times, then groaned. “will you bring me my phone?” He asked. “I’m going to be in here a while.” I opened the door, much wider than I needed to. He was very occupied, intent on emitting the waste. He farted in surprise. I handed him the phone and closed the door. I heard him drop the first load.


End file.
